Episode 344: The Cream Beams to the Tower of Flavortown
"The Cream Beams to the Tower of Flavortown" was originally released on February 27, 2017. Description If the night sky looks a little empty to you tonight, it's because all the stars are here, in this episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me. Because the Oscars happened! The cinema! All of the acting, and also the directing. Glamour! Suggested Talking Points Our Skewed View on the 2017 Oscars, Unstoppable, Rip Messwell, Dogs Are Dogs, Guy Another Day, Benedict Cumberbatch's Home for Sharp-Faced Boys, Improv Literally Everywhere Outline 15:00 - Yesterday, I went to a used video store, and I tried to buy a copy of the Denzel Washington movie Unstoppable. I took the case to the register, but the girl couldn't find the disk in the filing cabinet. She took my name and phone number and said she'd call when and if they found it. Here's the problem: I don't actually want Unstoppable that badly. If I never go back to pick it up, am I good? -- Somewhat Stoppable 18:38 - Y - Sent in by Zoe Kinsky, from Yahoo Answers user JoeyName made up by Griffin, who asks: I am naming all of my pants. Let's start with the torn Wrangler's with spaghetti sauce on the left leg.... ...any ideas? I am very fond of them. 22:12 - Y - Sent in by Nicolas Potter and Christian Angla, from Yahoo Answers user Justin, who asks: Do Dogs know they are dogs? 27:13 - Guy Another Day 36:18 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's, Sponsored by Blue Apron, Advertisement for Dead Pilot's Society 42:38 - I started dating my long-time friend recently. I noticed a horseback riding trophy on his dresser and asked him about it. He said that as a youth, he did trick riding and could even do handstands while the horse was in motion. When asked to do a handstand, he refused, saying it's easier to do on a horse. Brothers, is my new boyfriend a liar? How can I get him to back up his claims of sick tricks? -- Riding High Or Hiding Lies in Kings County 47:46 - Y - Sent in by Irham Wisesa, from Yahoo Answers user Also JoeyName made up by Griffin, who asks: What s a good name for a posh, all boy's school? 50:45 - I live in a college dorm, and an improv group recently started meeting every night in the common room. The problem is: their improv is really bad. I used to use the common room to cook dinner for myself, but it's hard to focus on cooking the food that I need to live while they're literally rolling around on the ground in front of me. These are people that I need to face in class the next day. How can I cope? -- Just Hungry in Baltimore 59:37 - FY - Sent in by Jeffrey Corbello, from Yahoo Answers user arturusaskey, who asks: I'm a fan of Kevin Costner. Can any of you beat that? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:EpisodesCategory:Zoe KinskyCategory:Jeffrey Corbello Category:Guy Fieri Category:Nicolas Potter